Generally, outdoor electronic equipment susceptible to moisture damage is housed in enclosures with covers. These covers preclude rain water from entering the enclosure generally by either channeling the water away from the enclosure interior (drip proof) or by providing a waterproof seal between the cover and the enclosure. However, when a covers is removed from an enclosure, no further protection exists from rain water entering the enclosure. This lack of protection from rain water during the time the cover is removed exposes the sensitive equipment susceptible to moisture damage within the enclosure to rain water. Conversely, service of the equipment within the enclosure may have to be delayed during periods of rain thereby introducing delay in service to customers. Possible water damage and/or associated delay in servicing equipment are undesirable and costly.